User talk:MasterLau
>.> >.> <.< No one ever left a message to you, eh? Hi! I am new here! Wanna be friends? No? Then guess who I am! NoXmasterlauX 17:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You got it! And I changed NoXmasterlauX 01:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Report Sockpupeting is not allowed, but I think (not sure since I haven't read that part of the rules in awhile) just having multipul accounts is okay. I'll try talking to him to see why he's acting like this. Unfortunately, my laptop refuses to conect to the internet, so talking is about the only thing I can do right now since I'm on my Nook. >.< SereneChaos 01:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm sooooo sorry nii san!!!! My computer shut down and wouldn't turn on. Dx IM SO SORRY I LEFT. T^T [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 10:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Banning Hello, How old are ya gye? I don't hate you anymore for banning meh, but tell Marlene (Mars) that she isn't a real woman. NoXmasterlauX 16:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Accounts Lau, Forget it, I am not telling you my accounts! Oh, i don't spam anymore. NoXmasterlauX 17:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) How many? MasterLau, I answer your question twice already, but if you wanna know how much accounts I have, you need to be more careful. Why? Cuz I made more than 35 of them. Funny, eh? NoXmasterlauX 18:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reporting a user(s) I blocked the spammer. However are you positive that Demogina Fate logged in to threaten you? Because according to the records, the last time she/he logged in was on January 19, 2012. Also I cant find the records for Ciel Phontomhive and Snake-snake. I know they contributed with at least something so their records should show up on the local list users page. And I also cant find KononFinian or Lizy Midford. Perhaps something is wrong with my computer or the admin dashboard. However if I recall correctly you also mentioned that some users began to not act like themselves and suddenly signed in to threaten you? -- }} 02:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My best explanation would be Grell or his family session hijacking other users. Otherwise then that I have no clue. -- }} 02:55, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok I warned ShySunflower. As for the others you listed Ill deal with them accordingly when Serene sends me the list of Grell's multiple accounts so then we'll have some base and evidence to start with. Meanwhile keep me posted if any account actively harasses you or makes you feel harassed in any way and Ill leave a warning. -- }} 00:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oooh~ I totally forgot about that XD how bout this weekend when we put up our new avi's? And I'm pretty sure the Izaya one was this one: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/16400000/Izaya-Orihara-1izaya-orihara-16437063-829-466.jpg But I like this one too: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l5i3hqm7Vz1qbau23.png You can choose which one you want XD 06:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep I still have mine :D 08:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ROFLMAO I was about to send a message on your talk page XDDD no I'm not avoiding on purpose. My dad's on his laptop and you know, I can't access the chat on this laptop and skype is blocked on this laptop too so.... awww you're not going on for a while? Ok I understand. Sure! Let's change our avi- hang on I dont have the pic on this laptop XD can you send it to me again? 03:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Never mind got on the other laptop ^_^ get on skype! 03:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Skype? :3 (oh why! I keep on spelling sky or skype as skye O_O) 03:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG you left in such a hurry XDDD kk see ya Onii-chan~ 04:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi HI there lau! No, i was jk! i am not grell, i am 18 year old girl, inna. I just met "neverlerning grell" and he begged me to ask you the q and pretend that i am grell. i thought it would be pretty funny, so i did it. sorry if you were confused. ShySunflower 15:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) cool Hi again! also, how do you make other signatures? i always have a plain "shysunflower" ShySunflower 16:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Awww man DX Seems like you're on chat but I can't get on coz my dad's laptop internet crashed ;_; so now im on my own laptop and yeh.... DX daaaaaaamn~ how long are you gonna stay for? 05:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually on second thoughts, can you go to the website I told you yesterday? :P it's the webchat freenode thing... RE:What happened to me, Whirly Ok back in the chat few nights ago when you told me to try to download the Skype phone app... I couldn't do it because I needed have an apple account. So... I tried to make one but I needed credit card stuff info, but I don't have one. No matter what I do I could not download it (I even tried hacking my dad's own apple account XP...). So after all that I fell asleep... zzz...ZZZ XD XP And so sorry for the late reply... :( I've been busy all week... I have finals next week so I have a lot of studying, today I have to go to my high school for next year to pick my classes and electives, and I have to practice my dance routine to audition to get into a dance company called Fusion. So I will get into chat as soon as I can until all of this nightmares are over. I PROMISE!!! :D Tell Skye her homie Whirly misses her!!! And I misses all of guys too :'('. 渦巻く よじれた 23:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way nice new avatar!!! :D I've been stalking my homie's contribs, idk why xDDD, but i see this and......WHY DIDN'T YOU PASS ON HER MESSAGE?!?!?!? O_O_O_O_O of course its not that big of a deal, but i still care cuz its ma homie. xP but your so mean nii san, your not my nii san any more!! TANGA! 00:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) haha, that was me xDD and i know what your gonna say, so ill say it before you do, TANGA. xDDD [[User:Thehawkseye98|'''Filipino Queen]] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 00:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ummm.... Just wanted to leave a random message! HOLY BEE WAX! lol wat? :{ mustache for chu! unhappy plz....UNBAN ME!!!!!!! I ALREADY HAD THE LESSON!!!!!! >o< *SOB*SOB* I WON'T EVER SPAM AGAIN!!!! Ciel Phontomhive 03:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) xD Omg, i missed ALOT during Christmas!!! I was looking at some of the blogs i missed out on while i was gone and i foundthis... xD Then i lol'd after reading all the comments. [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!]] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'''Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!]] 18:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) xD I honestly cant pick a favorite. I just cant stop laughing whenever i see it. But if i had to pick a favorite comment it would be Kau's. Oh and, Knock down my hive and your house will be my new home! D:< i promise i wont leave you here with all the scary girls. xD [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 06:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Infobox I'm curious, how do you make an info box? Woop forgot about the header. Well, I want an infobox that tells people the Black Butler stuff I like (which is almost everything) XD ~ Grell It's me, Grell Hi there Lau! Don't freak out! I don't wanna kill you! Also, when you tell C. Phontom i made a new account again, tell him to let me reply before he blocks me, ok? And tell him that there are many users with my IP, so i DON'T have 60 accounts. How old are you? Just wanna know. Oh yeah, i am not a woman and i don't love you, understand? Bah bai! ChangingGuy 17:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) p.s: I've changed, but that doesn't mean i will stop making new accounts Sig Hey Lau can show me how to get a sig like yours? [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 18:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) -Pretends like i understand everything the guide says- :D Thanks Lau! [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 14:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) OMG! Did it work?! ... Bug Guts Talk 14:55,2/28/2012 O_o It worked... MASTERLAU!!!!!!! MASTERLAU!!!!!! WE FOUND GRELL!!!!! HE IS NOW A "ChangingGuy"!!!!!!!!!! U CAN FIND HIM ON THE CHAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! 555typedscorpion 19:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Woman? HAHA! Just wanted to scare everyone off. Nevermind about this joke. Can we be friends? ChangingGuy 01:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ok Ok, i will try to stick to one account. ChangingGuy 01:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Heya Lau! Remember me, Tai from the chat? Well, it's been a pleasure to meet cha! Okay...so I just jumped in to say hi, so see ya! =D Usaji Taiiso 02:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!!!!! PLZ UN BAN ME!!!!, PLZ!!!!! *SOB*SOB* PPPPPLLLZZ!!!!!! ;_; Ciel Phontomhive 03:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ooooh :3 I love your new sig colours XDDD Looks sorta.... Idk futuristic? Lmao XDDD but anyways, so aweshum~ 05:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Zomg yeh! That aweshum robot who loved eating you lmao. XD 05:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Just giving you a heads up that I'm here, but I'm doing work on my school laptop so.... ^^" I'll catch up with you guys later! :D 05:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) --- Hey there! You know, you are not as bad as i thought, lau. ChangingGuy 17:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ello! sorry! i've been really busy lately with school and stuff! but i am here now! Sherlockhommies 21:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) shirley sign Hello there! I saw the message you send Bug Guts about the sign, but i still can't figure how to change it. AmandaDark 00:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC)AmandaDark Chat Hello 'gain! Can you join the chat? ChangingGuy 01:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Lau, please join, ^^ Lego-y 01:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sign Hello, Thank you very much for explaining. AmandaDark 02:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Misses Lau Hey there! What's up? Well, since you're gone, I might as well waste some time sending you this pointless message. Look at your emails, by the way. :P ~Lego-y WOAH WOAH WOAH!!! When did Onii-chan become a girl!?!??!? O_O 05:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) xD Lololololoolo!!! I guess girls really do rule this wiki!!! Bug Guts Talk 14:25,2/29/2012 Well, in my language, "Misses" stands for "man of stout", mhmm. :P But, hey, (@Lau) you should check your email - incoming messages! xD ~Lego-y Lmaooo! Bugs... You... XD xD ooh man of stout, eh? I like that. Call me Misses! (don't really call me that xD but you can call me Man if Stout) :I think you mean "man of stout", not "man if stout". :P ~Lego-y Oh right! Typo, sorry. Lmaooo i think i said that I'm a man only if I'm stout xD Zomg Bugs dude just use your template!! XD It's so longggg XD And yesh!! We're winning a guy over!! Not that us girls don't rule this wiki already >:D man of stout....? XD so Onii-chan is chubby...? XD 06:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) xD Omg Tsumi, i was just about ask Lau about that!!! :P So how do you do this template thing?? But if Lau confirms that he is with the girls... >xD Im going to call him Miss Lau!!! the guys of this wiki will most likely be doomed! Bugglez waz here 08:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Just type in this: . That's what I do with my sig template but Onii-chan and Doggy put their sig into the custom sig box thingy and just type four tildes ~~~~ as always. Depends on what you like XD Oh yeh huh? I should totally convince Onii-chan to join our side and then the whole male population will be doomed for eternity I said nothing at all *innocent face* ^^" 09:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) xD I think i fixed it, i dont know... Lets find out! D: Nooo! Then i'll be stuck with Doggy over there!!! And he is so serious! xD Lies... Voila! It works! XD LMAO but he's still a cute doggy XD *pat pat* NO MANIPULATING THE MEANING XD 07:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lmaooo haha I didn't notice this until now xD LMAOOO ok I won't manipulate it xD xD xD yes cute doggy lol. No homo! Errrrrrrrr Hi there, Lau! Maybe this is against the rules, but i like reading C. Phontom's messages. I quet didn't understand what you wrote here: Ermm first of all... Why would your friends use them? And second, why would you make multiple accounts? And uhh, if "Grell" has two siblings and you and Len are them, then who was Lizy Midford? Because she claimed that she is also Grell's sis but Grell said she doesn't want to come back cuz she thought this wiki was rude... So uhh, I dunno if I believe any of you, really... See this is why you shouldn't have multiple accounts; you really gonna lose trust in the community. ChangingGuy 18:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons I forgot to mention that I might not start not these soon since the gifs I've seen so far for the emoticons are honestly ugly so I'll handle these later. -- }} 02:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Uhhhhhhh Ok, but....I don't know if CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl is Lizy Midford, but Len is my bro. And, no, Alica Phantomhive isn't my sis. I don't know if she is Lizy Midford also, but i did tell you i had 1 sis and 3 bros. it equals 4 siblings. Now, Lizy Midford has her own laptop, so i'll try to find out if she is CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl and Alica Phantomhive. Thanks again! P.S.: plz, join the chat ChangingGuy 02:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *pokes* Get on chat! :D 01:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Le chat xD Ooh I left cuz I had to shower, but the bathroom's occupied so I came back xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 02:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ahh wait it's unoccupied now so be right back! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 02:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Beehive xD Ahh, dont worry... Im just fortifying the hive's defenses. thats why i moved there in the first place. Dont touch them or get near them and they wont try to harm you. BUT! If they sting you quickly get indoors because when they sting you they release a pheromone that lets the rest of the hive knew that they are under attack. Which then causes like 10 ****loads of bees to chase after you. :D Got all that? xD Lol! Not evil, smart... If we were evil... You wouldn't have a house! :D you would have been stung atleast ten times by now. And no problem, Bugs cares about his friends just as much as his minions! :P Which is alot of care for me to give to a human. xD Im on my Gmail right now. And no Skype. :P Dx Ahh! Forgot my sig! Oh this reminds of the time there was this big wasp hive (XD) in my balcony and my dad used a broom and whacked the hell out of it. XDDD Hahaha you sound like a nerd Bugs XD 07:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lmaooo Bugs xD hahahhaha epic dad ftw! Wouldn't they chase after him though? With their pheromone crap his minions would attack in numbers. That's the funny thing actually, I think he killed every one of them with that whack coz no wasp was chasing him XD he just basically distroyed the hive~ 07:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) xD To bad i dont rule over bunnies. Kill one and it gets replaced with like 5 more! Hey i said nothing! Dx Yo dad is mean! BUNNIES!!!!! Speaking of which I really want a bunny badly ;( I'm still negotiating with my mum on that..... and my dad was NOT BEING MEAN HE WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING >:D That's right I said it >:D 07:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey! None of those Nicknames please. ~ Grell <3 Hahaha! I am a troll here (Nanataku666 22:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC)) OMIGAWD Nana I don't think you should troll about that, that's a pretty sensitive topic for Onii-chan... or I might just be overthinking, he could be chill about it XD 06:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Lmao haha yeah I would be sensitive but it's Nana so it's ok xD Where are you? It's like, I've been on all day except for the times you're on here. You should come on more around 5:00 your time or something... or at night time. :P ~Lego-y Re: Hey If you mean one of the newer members is Grell then I don't find it fair since I was here first and if it is an older member then I haven't seen any older ones to be honest. ~ Grell <3 Hello talk to meh! 17:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Message Ooh, but can we talk right at this moment, please? I see you on, and I'm on, so yeah. :P ~Lego-y herro Hey onii chan!! haha, just wanted see/hear what that sounds like xDD but im almost done with your pic, but i wont give it to you till your bday xD and its obvious at this point, but... from your imouto chan, skye xDDD sorry, to lazy to log in xDD OI! That's what I call him you call him nii san XDDDD hahahaha jk. *pats Skye on the head* 06:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) lol i know, i was just thinking bout i say onee chan, and started saying onii chan, and it sounded really kawaii xDD so yea.... xD Filipino Queen of Darkness Lmao yeh, saying Onii-chan makes it sound really kawaii doesn't it???? XD I never said anything btw is there anyone on Skype? 06:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey , sorry I didn't reply . T^T But get on again , please ?? xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 03:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) xD Hey Lau, Whats your Gmail? xD I knew that! I was just making sure! Thanks Lau! :D HOW DARE YOU How dare you leave Skype!!! You didn't say the sentence XDDD you're saying it, you ARE ok? You can't escape it! XD 07:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm on my own laptop, you get the gist XD 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Edit: On second thoughts, get on the freenode thing :D Hey get on freenode again! :D 01:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Get on freenode... xD 01:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You left.... O_O 03:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON FREENODE :D 05:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) .... yeh you get what I'm gonna say XD 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) You took quite a long time to get a drink.... :O 02:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images With slider images it's best to find a larger image and crop it to the size you need. Scaling an image reduces the quality a lot. Get the images to the exact size you need first, then upload them, otherwise they look bad in the slider. The background image is one large image that takes up the whole screen. The only requirements for the image are that it has to be a jpg, gif or png and 150 KB or less. The image is centered on the screen. It's best to have as big an image as possible and to blend the edges into the background color for people with really large screens. SereneChaos 03:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The short answer: sleep. Longish answer: I've been really tired lately, so I've been trying to sleep more. Trying, but not really succeeding. xD The robotics competition was really fun (especially the random dancing my team started), but really tiring too (so... much... walking in circles... x_X). SereneChaos 01:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you have an image editing program other than MS Paint? You can't really do anything about blending in Paint, but most more advanced programs will have a blending or gradient tool. Basically, just add a gradient that goes from the background color to transparent on all of the edges of the image. SereneChaos 21:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I haven't worked with that before, but I imagine it would. Yep, GIMP has it. SereneChaos 00:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Colors... o_o How do i change the colors for my sig? Like this, right? Oooh wow nice new sig Bugs :D 02:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) New Title! (last one sounds like I'm raging at you lol) Lol ok xD I'm still on my own laptop so get on freenode? 02:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: . . . I left cuz you were editting , and I saw that you were on freenode with Tsumi . I didnt wanna wait for so effing long . -.- [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 02:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat emotions Actually yea you can add more emoticons. But theres not a lot of suitable icons for it though. I saw a trollface chat emoticon last time but that wiki removed it. In the meantime Ill look for more emoticons. -- }} 00:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Awww man XD I MISSED YOU BY 17 MINS that is ridiculous ;_; come back on? (though I need to go to dinner soon. Stay on! XD) 06:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey get on chat :D 06:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Awww it's ok I understand... hope you feel better! See ya! 06:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sneaky Nony??? What did I do??? Seriously I don't know what you're talking about?!?!?!? @_@ WhirlWave 18:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) HEY! I'm not dead!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!! so just wanted to stop by and tell you that you need to clean your closet..... it smells horrible..... >:3 Nerdinyourcloset 00:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY [ EARLY ] BIRTHDAY !!! HAPPY [ EARLY ] BIRTHDAY !! XD I hope you have a wonderfull Bday Nii san ! Here's your prezzie !! [ but you might've already seen it on dA xP ] : http://queen-skye.deviantart.com/#/d4tj48d [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 03:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG O_O get on chat !! [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Gmail xD Hey Lau can you get on Gmail chat? Dx I dont know of any other sites to chat on. I've never tried chatting on an iPad. So, can you think of one please? xD Lol, soory. Its just that i dont know of any sites that will allow chat on an iPad. And the only other site i can think of for chatting is Yahoo. 0_o xD Nvm the post up there. But the reCAPTCHA thing wont load for me. D:< OI GET ON CHAT! :D What the title said :D 06:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Damn damn damn damn damn why did you have to go to sleep why DX *becomes depressed* hopefully I'll catch you tomorrow.... 06:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) BIRTHDAY PREZZIE :D Here you go, my Onii-chan :D Your bday prezzie! Have an aweshum one!!! AND TELL US WHAT OTHER PREZZIES YOU GOT AND HOW YOUR DAY WAS XD (btw.... is there not gonna be a blog about the latest chapter? :D) ... ... Damnit >:S I can't upload it! It won't let me Dx I guess I'll just send it to you via gmail.... Dx 10:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Lau! (I didn't make a new heading cuz your talk page will be long and it's already miles xD) Have an aweshum one! Prezzie? Erm.....Friday? xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 10:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys! :D @Tsumi, your pic looks hella aweshum!! And sorry about the blog delay thing. I had no time, but now it's up! xD @Granny-san, sure, haha (I have a feeling you forgot about your grandson's bday). Lmao jk, you don't hafta worry about the prezzie. It's fine~ Seriously I don't know what the heck you're talking about??? What the heck is going on anyway WhirlWave 15:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Sorry, I left right after that. I've been busy lately, so I haven't had a lot of time for the wiki. ^-^; SereneChaos 02:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) eh!? WHY YOU LEAVE!? I PROMISE IM NOT DOING DRUGS! (btw, wouldnt you encourage me too....? i mean,,, your lau.....!) Nerdinyourcloset 03:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) xD Lmao! xD Pfft, i think we might have to have proof that you dont. JK! JK! o_o Lau, encouraging people to do drugs? Sure, as long as you teach them how to share! xD Again, Jk Bad Lau! >:o . Jello! Hey! YOU HAVEN'T FED ME IN DAYS! IM GOING TO DIE! lol just wanted to say hi: HI!!! mustache for you :{ Nerdinyourcloset 22:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Skype?? WhirlWave 02:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *[]* *drags you to kuro chat and freenode* 03:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) eh , to lazy right now . can you get on gmail chat ?? chat wont work for me [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'of Darkness']] 06:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) can you get on skype then ?? [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 06:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you get on freenode? XDDDD 06:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Check your gmail :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 13:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome thingy Looks great and all but there are some issues since yours work specifically for message walls and not talk pages. Ill modify it some other time. -- }} 02:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok its done. Now we just need a new user to come and see how it works out. -- }} 02:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Ze April Colours I have no idea actually xD never really thought about it. Maybe... orange and yellow? Orange and red? Or how bout Easter colours. So yeh. xD Sorry, I didn't help much xD 04:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Offer So... my offer? ITS EITHER A YES OR A NO! YOU ONLY GET ONE CHANCE! NO GOING BACK! ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY WALK INTO MORDOR! Nerdinyourcloset 02:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) HEY! Get on freenode xD 04:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh damn you cant get on gmail can you? Now that you're on your ipad? Read above then... xD 06:04, April 14, 2012 (UTC) EH?!?! Mordor is from lord of the rings! and fine.. i'll join your family.... AS YOUR NERD~ lol Nerdinyourcloset 00:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) hey if you get this......... hai! lol XDD Nerdinyourcloset 02:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) im really bored. Did you know cats go meow? Nerdinyourcloset 03:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you go on skype? 07:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha I'm not expert on this yet, but I'm pretty sure Bakkusu would be Bacchus. Balks or whatever the other name was (I don't remember XD) would be Borukusu or at least Barukusu. The 'lk' would be emphasized with a 'ru' in Japanese typically. Why you ask? And get on gmail? :D 03:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol no worries. Ooh for which wiki? Mirai Nikki? :P 03:44, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol ok :P I'll come if I ever read it xD 07:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Awww I came back from shower and you went off Dx 08:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Get on skype :3 07:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Get on gmail :D :D :D 04:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol thought so xD and you're bombarding the wiki activity with messages so much that I can't even see where it says you and Mrs P sent me messages lmao 04:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey! I know, I'm sorry! ^-^; I've had way too much to do lately so I haven't had much time. I'll try to get on chat soon, I promise! SereneChaos 15:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by.... .....to say Hi! We haven't talked in a while, so i wanted to hi ^_^ --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 17:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Is there something wrong... ...with my username? I'm currently logged out, but this is Mrs. P. Maybe about an hour a so ago, "Randomtime" deemed my username as "Innapropiate" and blocked me forever....no i really need to know if something is wrong with my username -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 Yo! Hey Lau, wanna join mah family? I'm asking all my good friends to join my family and if they say yes, they can pick what they are to me (sister, brother, arch enemy etc.) Cuz the other day i noticed almost all the top contributers had families except for me, so i thought i'd make one! -- Mrs. P New Family Member Nerd has just joined our family! She's my cousin, which makes her your cousin as well...or is that not how it works? Anyway, just wanted to tell you all who our new member was. And Comrade Robinson is your uncle. Note: This has been copied and pasted onto every family member's talk page. Don't think this was directed soley to anyone, every message is the same Mrs. P Yeah, i thought you guys had met at some point cuz, y'know, you love to greet new members and fill up the activity page... -- Mrs. P Yes, your mother is ashamed of you *tsk tsk* -- Mrs. P